A Love Story
by dvcfreak
Summary: I changed the plot of the story. This is going to be one long love story.Probably more than 20 chapters. RobertxSophie.
1. Two Hearts Reunited

The lights of Paris were wonderful and romantic, especially at night time. But there was nothing wonderful or romantic inside the DCPJ Cryptology Department. Sophie Neveu was working overtime at DCPJ. If she wanted to take a week off from work, well obviously she had to do a week's work. Sophie sighed as she put down her cup of coffee. She looked at the calendar which was hanging on the cubicle wall and saw the 3rd of May circled. It has been almost a month since Robert Langdon left Paris. She remembered that evening in Scotland, when they had their first kiss. Now it was one more week to go until they get to meet each other again, this time in Florence. The coffee was ineffective as Sophie began to doze off. She picked up her cup of coffee and began to sip it. Her hand felt weak after typing for almost 8 hours and now the coffee was tipping, and a few drops fell on her skirt. Sophie felt the hot coffee on her lap and sighed again. She got out of her seat and headed for the restroom. 

Meanwhile, a girl (about 12) sneaked passed Sophie and headed toward her cubicle. There, she left a mysterious package and vanished. When Sophie came back to her cubicle, she first noticed the package. She sat down and examined it. It was wrapped in brown paper and tied with a shoe lace. _Packages these days_. Sophie took the chance and opened it. When she opened it, she was surprised. It was a book and its cover read: _The Sacred Feminine by Robert Langdon. _Sophie picked up brown paper wrap to see if there was a name of who it was from. Nothing. Sophie sighed and killed some time by reading the book. When she turned the cover over she gasped. She found an airplane ticket to Boston, Massachusetts and a mysterious note. She unfolded the note and it read: _Go Get Him. _At that instant Sophie knew what to do.

The next day….

It 7 o'clock at night in Cambridge and Robert Langdon sat down quietly at the Professor Appreciation party at Harvard. Sitting at the same table with him were Jonas Faukman, the secretary Linda Kratt, and Robert's competing rival Professor William Benson. "So Robert, I heard somebody might get the professor of the year award." said Jonas. "By the way, who do you think deserves the reward?" asked Linda. "It should be me." said William, staring at Langdon's eyes in a menacing way. "Well William, I guess we should have faith decide." said Robert and looked up at the stage.

The math teacher Professor Daniel Collins walked up the stage carrying an envelope and took hold of the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, as being a professor in Harvard for 10 years, I would like to give the Professor of the Year Award. This year's award are 2 airplane tickets to San Francisco and he or she will be staying at Mark Hopkins Hotel. Now the professors here in Harvard had voted for the professor worthy for this special prize. And now, the professor of the year goes to," said Daniel and took out the letter " it goes to Professor Robert Langdon!" he said and walked down to the audience toward Robert. "Here you go Robert." he said and gave another envelope to him. The audience clapped and Jonas was rooting for him. When the claps died down, Jonas started to talk. "Well Robert, looks like you are going the City by the Bay." said Jonas. "Congratulations, Robert." said Linda. William just grinned and turned away. "So who are you bringing?" asked Jonas. "What? What do you mean?" asked Robert. "C'mon, you have two tickets. Who are you bringing? I mean, you can always bring me you know." said Jonas. Robert knew he is going to regret this one. William suddenly turned around and looked at Langdon. "Might as well give it to me, Robert. My wife and I will enjoy San Francisco." said William. "Like hell you. C'mon Robert, so who are you going to bring." asked Jonas. Robert didn't know who to choose. "Wow, look at that lady." said Jonas suddenly. Robert turned to where Jonas was looking. Robert was surprised. He remembered that face. He remembered their first kiss in Scotland. "I think I know who." said Robert and got out of his seat and sneaked up to the woman. "We meet again Miss Sophie Neveu." said Robert right behind her. Sophie turned. "Hey Robert." she said.

A/N: I'll update soon. Don't worry, they are going to San Francisco and right after that Florence. This is also my very first story and I am usually bad at this but I promise the rest of the story is going to be interesting.


	2. Together Again

"Sophie, I'm so glad to see you again." said Robert and hugged her. "Me too, Robert. Me too." she said and kissed him on the cheek. They let go of each other and Robert led Sophie over to his table. While they were walking, Robert asked "So what brings you here to America?" Sophie blushed and knew this was going to be a stupid answer. "Well actually-"

"Robert! I see you have someone special with you." said Jonas and looked at Sophie. "Jonas, this is my girlfriend Sophie Neveu. Sophie, this is my editor Jonas Faukman." said Robert. "Nice to meet you." said Sophie. Jonas blushed. "Do you mind if I can talk to Robert for just a minute?" Jonas asked. "Sure?" said Sophie, a bit confused. Jonas grabbed Robert's shoulder and turned around away from Sophie. "So Robert. How did you get this woman? I mean, her accent sounds French." asked Jonas, very curious about Robert's love life. "Jonas, she is French. Now may you stop asking questions and leave me alone?" said Robert, always frustrated when Jonas asks him about his personal life. Robert turned around and went over back to Sophie. "Now, let me escort you to your table." said Robert and grabbed her hand. "Very romantic, Mr. Langdon." answered Sophie. Robert cringed at the way it had sounded.

When they arrived at the table, Robert took out a chair for Sophie and sat down. "Robert, who is your little friend over here?" asked William. "This is Sophie Neveu." said Robert. "It's a pleasure to be here in this party." she answered. "I assume you are going to bring her on the trip?" asked Linda. "What trip?" asked Sophie. "Sophie, I guess you came to me on the right day. I won two airline tickets to San Francisco and I didn't know who to bring until you walked in." said Robert. Sophie just smiled at him. "Ah, a little romance. Blah!" said Jonas as he came back to the table. Robert looked down at his Mickey Mouse watch and read the time. 8 o'clock PM. "We better get going. Our plane leaves tomorrow at noon." said Robert. Sophie got out of her seat and followed Langdon to the entrance. They left the building and walked into the parking lot. There, Robert led Sophie to his 2003 Toyota Camry. "Where did you leave your stuff?" asked Robert, curious even if she had brought any. "I left it outside your car." she answered. Robert was surprised. "How did you know if this was my car?" asked Robert, now stunned. "It was strange. Some girl showed me your car. She also said she would watch my bags for me." she said. At that instant, Robert heard a giggle somewhere around the parking lot. "Do you hear that?" Robert asked all of a sudden. "No. Why?" asked Sophie. "Never mind." he said and opened the car. Sophie opened the trunk and placed her belongings there and went inside the car. She sat at the front passenger seat and put on her seat belt. "So, Robert. I guess you and I are going to San Francisco." she said. Robert turned on the engine and smiled to her. "Yeah. I guess you are excited huh?" he asked and started to drive. "Of course I am. To tell you the truth, this is my first time in America." said Sophie. "Well, then. I guess I just have to say 'welcome to America'." answered Langdon.

15 minutes later the couple arrived at a town house. The building looked new and big. They parked up at the driveway and got out of the car. Sophie opened the trunk again and got out her bags. Robert opened the door and went inside, followed by Sophie. "Wow." was the only word she said. "What is it?" asked Robert. "It's so nice in here. This beats the heck out of my apartment." she said. Inside the town house was contemporary furniture, a flat screen TV, the kitchen, the bathroom, and master bedroom with its own bathroom. "You can go put your stuff inside my bedroom. I'm going to sleep outside on the sofa." said Robert. "You don't have to Robert. You can sleep with me on your bed." said Sophie. Robert felt like he just got knocked off. _Did_ _Sophie knew what she just said? _"Are you sure it's okay?" asked Robert, now confused. "It's okay." she said and went inside the room. Robert just stood there in living room all by himself. _Oh crap._ Robert went inside the room and found Sophie already in her pajamas. "Geez, you change fast." said Robert. "It's just a woman's thing." said Sophie and went inside the bathroom to brush her teeth. Robert also changed into his pajamas and laid down on the bed to wait for Sophie so he could use the bathroom. When Sophie got out of the bathroom, Robert went in and also brushed his teeth. When he was done he found Sophie already sleeping and laid down next to her. "Good night Robert." said Sophie all of a sudden as she opened her eyes to check on Langdon. "Good night Sophie." he answered and the two of them went to sleep, for tomorrow they will be heading to San Francisco.


	3. Welcome to San Francisco

The next day Robert woke up bright and early. He skipped breakfast and just packed his clothes. Sophie also woke up and changed into regular clothes and had cereal for breakfast. At ten, they left the house and went to the airport. They checked in and went to the gate. They waited for an hour until the plane started to let people go in. They were on first class (lucky them) and sat next to each other. The plane flew off and now it was the beginning of a 5 hour trip. The movie that they were watching on first class was The Wedding Planner. "Wow, look at San Francisco." said Sophie. "It's a charming city. Now finally, I get to go there." said Robert. They watched the movie and after it was over they had their lunch. After they ate, the couple started to doze off and finally went to sleep. When Sophie woke up she looked out the window. There, she saw the airport and the plane started to land. "Robert, wake up! We're here." she said. Langdon woke up and held Sophie's hand. When the plane landed they got out of their seats and got their hand carries out of the trunk. They went over to baggage claim and got two bags. "So how do we go to our hotel? Isn't it in the city?" asked Sophie. Robert had to admit, he forgot about transportation. "You use BART of course!" shouted a voice. Robert and Sophie turned their heads and found a girl looking at them. (A/N: This is the same girl who gave the package to Sophie and was also giggling in the parking lot.) She was an Asian girl and her hair only went up to her shoulders. "Excuse me?" asked Langdon, wondering what is BART. "BART! Bay Area Rapid Transit! It's like the subway except different. By the way, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Glena. And your names are?" asked the girl, looking at them. "My name is Robert Langdon." he answered. "And my name is Sophie Neveu." answered Sophie. "Well, Robert and Sophie. You guys are trying to get your hotel, eh? I can get you there. Tell me the name of the hotel." said Glena. "Uh, the Mark Hopkins Hotel." said Robert. Glena thought for a moment. "The Mark Hopkins. I guess that is our destination. Luckily I have 3 BART tickets with me." said Glena and took out BART tickets and then gave it to Robert and Sophie. "Come on now, follow me." said Glena and led them to the SFO BART Station. They went through the gates and then went in one of the trains which stops at the Powell Street BART Station. They got a seat and the train started to move. "So does this train go to a station near our hotel?" asked Sophie. "Nope. But one of its stops goes to the Powell Street Station, and there is a cable car that stops right near the hotel." said Glena. Robert and Sophie were stunned. _How does this girl no everything?_

15 minutes later and the train stopped by the Powell Street Station. They got off and walked across the street. "What's that long line over there?" asked Robert. "That my friend, is the line for the cable car. You see, Robert. One of San Francisco's great ways of transportation is the cable car. But residents of San Francisco don't use this everyday. That long line of people over there are tourists waiting to go on a cable car. I guess you two should do the same. But Don't worry, I know somebody that can get us in without waiting in line." said Glena. Glena, Robert, and Sophie made their way through the crowd and went over to the front of the line. "Hey Roy! Is it okay if my buddies and I can board on the cable car?" asked Glena to the cable car conductor. "Sure! Hop on." said Roy. Sophie, Robert, and Glena hopped on the cable car along with other tourists. The cable car started to move and they started to feel the wind on their faces. "So where is our hotel?" asked Sophie. "It's located on Nob Hill. The address though is 999 California Street." answered Glena. Robert and Sophie were stunned about Glena's knowledge about the city. "Glena, what is your nationality?" asked Robert all of a sudden. He knew this was a stupid question. "I'm Filipino. I assume your girlfriend here is French due to her accent." she answered. _Wow. This girl can outsmart me anytime._

A few stops later and the 3 of them finally reached their destination, The Mark Hopkins Inter-Continental Hotel. "Wow, it looks beautiful." said Robert. "Yeah, I know. But the Top of the Mark has the best view of the city, that's for sure. Besides, I'll be your tour guide around the city from now on." said Glena. "Thank you. I'm glad- WHAT! You can't be our tour guide. I mean, how about your parents? Will they allow you?" asked Robert. "Of course. You don't know San Francisco as much as me. Come on, do you know Pier 39, Fisherman's Wharf, The Golden Gate Bridge, Palace of Fine Arts, Ghiradelli Square, Twin Peaks, Crooked Street, Postcard Row, Coit Tower, City Hall? I mean San Francisco has a cute mayor. His name is Gavin Newsom." said Glena. "No Glena, we don't. I guess we don't have a choice. Glena is the only one we've met that knows the city more than the map guide." said Sophie. "I thought so. Now, for dinner we can eat at Beach Chalet, it's near the Cliff House." said Glena. Robert and Sophie got their belongings and followed Glena into the hotel. They went over to the front desk and checked in. Then they went up the elevator and went down the hall into the room. "I guess you have one of the hotel's most luxurious suite. The one that you got might be the one with its own terrace." said Glena. Robert took out the keycard and placed it inside the slot. He took out the card and turned the knob over. When he opened the door, he knew Glena was right. It was a luxurious suite. It had a living room, a dining room, a master bedroom with its own bath, and what Glena mentioned- it had the terrace. "Come on now. We don't have much time. Leave your belongings here so we can go already." said Glena. _Tourists these days._

They got of the hotel and got a taxi. Now, they were on their way to Beach Chalet for dinner. 20 minutes later the taxi pulled over at the parking lot of the restaurant. Robert and Sophie got off but Glena was still inside the taxi. "Are you coming out?" asked Sophie. "Nope. It's your date. I'm not going to listen to you guys talk." said Glena. "Are you sure? Do you even know the taxi driver?" asked Robert looking at the driver. "I know him. In fact you know him too." she said and slammed the door. "What does she mean by 'know him'?" asked Sophie. Glena pulled down the window. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Drive on Sauniere!" said Glena. Suddenly, the name started to hit Sophie. "Sauniere? Did she just say, Sauniere?" asked Sophie. "I don't know, but I guess it is just the two of us." said Robert. They went inside the building ad went upstairs to the restaurant. They got seated and they started to order their food. "I'll have the Fish 'n' Chips ." said Sophie. "And I'll have the Fish 'n' Chips too. Also can we have water?" asked Robert. "Sure." said the waiter and took away the menus. "You know Robert, we didn't know each other that well. Don't you think we should just start over and ask questions about each other?" asked Sophie and smiled at him. "Good thinking. So, Sophie. How old are you?" asked Robert. (A/N: In the book, it didn't say Robert knew her age.) "Well, Robert. I'm 32 years old. How about you?" asked Sophie. Robert hesitated for a moment and answered. "I'm 42. Now it's my turn . When is your birthday?" asked Robert. "My birthday is on April 29. We will still be in San Francisco." she answered. _Oh Snap! It is 3 more days until her birthday! _"So you'll be turning 33?" asked Robert again, now nervous. "Yes." she answered and then the food came. They had a lovely dinner and got their check. They paid and gave a tip to the waiter and then they left. They got a taxi and went back to the Mark Hopkins Hotel. Sophie took a shower and Robert was all by himself in the room. He started to doze off but when Sophie came out of the bathroom, that was a whole different story. But anyway, Robert took a shower also and then they slept. Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day.


	4. Something Is Wrong with Glena

The sun was shining over San Francisco and the blue was sky was as beautiful as ever. Robert Langdon and Sophie Neveu woke up and were getting ready for the day in the City by the Bay. When they were done, they went down to the lobby and ate breakfast. They left the hotel and were waiting for Glena outside. "Where is she?" asked Sophie. "I'm right over here!" yelled Glena as she was running down the sidewalk toward the couple. "Get ready for San Francisco's finest. Today we will be going to Pier 39, Fisherman's Wharf, The Golden Gate Bridge, and The Palace of Fine Arts." said Glena. "Glena, what is the Palace of Fine Arts?" asked Robert. Glena just looked at him in eyes. "Robert, the Palace of Fine Arts is one of San Francisco's most beautiful and romantic landmarks. Besides, that is where The Rock was filmed." said Glena. "So how do we get there?" asked Sophie. "We get there by car." answered Glena. "I thought it was taxi." said Robert. "Nope. You can rent a car at the Mark Hopkins." said Glena. "WHAT! I could have rented a car instead of using a smelly old taxi!" said Robert. "Sorry, I forgot to mention that yesterday." said Glena and smiled innocently "I'll go back inside the hotel and make some arrangements." she said and went back inside the hotel.

Robert and Sophie were all alone outside the hotel now. "You know, Glena owns me 30 bucks now." said Robert. Sophie laughed. "Come on Robert, take it easy now." said Sophie and started to kiss him on the lips for a very, very, very long time. A black Ferrari came out of the parking garage and pulled up next to the couple, which were still kissing. The windows went down and Glena just looked at them. "Blah! You're lucky I don't get carsick. Come on already! Are you going to make out all day or what." said Glena. Robert and Sophie looked at Glena inside the car. "How did you get this?" asked Robert in disbelief. "Robert, trust me. I've been in San Francisco for a very long time. I know every street, store, landmark, and don't forget the people." said Glena, raising her eyebrows. "Glena, who is going to drive?" asked Sophie. "We have our own personal driver. I know this guy. His name is Jacques." said Glena. The name hit Sophie again. "What's his last name?" asked Sophie again. "Heck. Like I know. Why should I tell you anyway." said Glena frustrated. Sophie and Robert opened the door and went inside the car. Glena sat at the right, Sophie sat at the middle, and Robert sat at the left. "Jacques! Onward to Pier 39." said Glena and the car began to move. Sophie was uncomfortable. Not because of the car, but of the driver. She remembered yesterday that Glena called the taxi driver Sauniere. And now today she mentioned the driver Jacques. Sophie was trying to get a glimpse of the drivers' face yesterday and today, but both drivers tried to not have their faces seen.

10 minutes later and the car arrived at Pier 39. "Wow! It's so cute." said Sophie. "Yeah, but the hat store here is not cute, it's CRAZY!" said Glena and took them over to Krazy Kaps, a hat store with really crazy hats. "Follow me into the back please." said Glena and lead them to the back of the store. "Give me your camera and select a hat. I'll take a picture of you guys." said Glena and took Robert's camera. Robert got a spider hat and Sophie got a flamingo hat. "Say cheese!" shouted Glena and the couple smiled. "Here you go." said Glena and gave back the camera. Robert looked around at the store and found a whole bunch of ties. "Look at all these ties! I wonder which one should I get." said Robert. "Robert, you should get the Mona Lisa tie and the Gryffindor tie like the ones in Harry Potter." said Sophie. Robert had to admit, the ties here were pretty cool. They went over to the cashier and paid for the two ties and left the store. "Is that crab?" asked Sophie, sniffing the air. "Yup. Big ones too. But you can also eat at Fisherman's Wharf." said Glena. They went back to the car and they now heading over to Fisherman's Wharf.

When they arrived there, they can now smell the food. "Why are we here?" asked Robert. "To visit the Musee de Mechanique." said Glena in her best French. "So is it a French mechanic museum?" asked Sophie. "Nope, they just named it that way." said Glena. The crossed the street two times and finally reached the museum. "This is no ordinary mechanic museum. Here you can play with the old arcade games like the ones in the 1930's up to present day." said Glena. _Once again, Glena makes me look stupid _thought Robert. They played a few games and left the museum. They had their lunch in a seafood restaurant and had crab there. They left Fisherman's Wharf and were now heading to the world famous Golden Gate Bridge.

They arrived there 25 minutes later and parked in parking lot. They went out of the car and walked up the stairs to the Golden Gate Bridge. They went on the bridge and began to walk on the pedestrian side. "I'll take your picture once again." offered Glena. "That won't be necessary." said a voice. When Glena turned around it was a police officer. "Come on now. Take a picture with your parents." said the officer. _They're not my parents! I'm Asian, she's French, and he's an American. I'm not adopted! _The three of them smiled and the police officer gave back the camera and then left. They went back to the parking lot and were now heading to the Palace of Fine Arts.

In the car, Glena got a battery powered radio out of nowhere. "What's that for?" asked Robert. "You'll see." said Glena.

They finally arrived at the Palace of Fine Arts and Sophie and Robert were amazed. "It's so beautiful." said Sophie. "It's a magnificent piece of architecture and art." said Robert. "Now would the lovely couple please follow me." said Glena. She led them into the dome where they shot one of the scenes in the movie The Rock. Glena turned on the radio and the song From this Moment began to play. Sophie and Robert looked at Glena but she just smiled innocently. "Go on. It is your date you know." said Glena. Robert looked at Sophie. "Sophie, would you dance with me?" asked Robert. "Of course. I'd do anything in the world to dance with you." said Sophie.

_From this moment, life has begun_

_From this moment, you are the one_

_Right beside you, is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

_From this moment, I have been blessed_

_I live only, for your happiness_

_And for your love, I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_Can't wait to live my life with you_

_Can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment, as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing, I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

When they finished dancing they looked at each other and began to kiss. "I think romance is yucky, but this is no exception. Bravo!" cried Glena and a tear began to go down her cheek.

They left the Palace of Fine Arts and stopped by a Walgreen's store. "I'm going to go get these photos developed." said Robert and left the car. Sophie, Glena, and the mysterious driver were inside the car. "So? What happened?" asked Glena, still wiping a tear off her face. "What do you mean?" asked Sophie. "That kiss. I've seen kissed before, but something tells me this one was different." said Glena. "Come on. What makes this different?" asked Sophie. "That kiss in the Palace of Fine Arts and your first kiss with Robert at the Scotland hills were special." said Glena. "Excuse me? Did you just mentioned the Scotland hills?" asked Sophie. "Did I say Scotland? I meant Nob Hill." said Glena her voice with hesitation. Robert came back with the photos. "Glena, in your picture you looked like you were glowing." said Robert. Glena was now nervous. "Really? Well that's great. I 'm going to go home now. Look! There is Roy's cable car. I'll just use that." said Glena and quickly left the car. "What's up with her?" asked Robert. "I don't know." said Sophie.

They got dinner at McDonald's and ate it on their way back to the hotel. They threw away the leftovers and went back to their room. They got ready for bed and changed into their pajamas. Robert laid down next to Sophie, who he thought was already asleep but was still awake. "Robert. I have something to say to you." said Sophie. Robert was surprised. "What is it?" he asked. "Robert. I love you." said Sophie. Robert was touched on what she had just said. "I love you too." said Robert and the tow of them went to sleep.

A/N: now you know something's up with Glena. I'll update soon. Please review.


	5. Sweet and Hyper

The next day, Robert and Sophie got up bright and early. They did the usual, brush their teeth, take a shower, change clothes, and eat breakfast. During breakfast, though, Sophie had something in her mind. Yesterday, when she was in the car with Glena, Sophie sensed something strange about the girl. "Robert, do you believe in angels?" asked Sophie. Robert looked up at her. It was strange how she came up with that question. "Yes. Why?" asked Robert. "Never mind." answered Sophie.

After breakfast, Sophie and Robert waited outside of the hotel for Glena. Sophie looked around for the mysterious girl and found Glena walking toward them. "So where are we going today?" asked Robert. "I am going to try to make it easier today. We'll just go to Ghiradelli Square and Lombard Street." said Glena. "That's it?" asked Sophie. "Yup. Now come on, don't keep the driver waiting. Besides, I heard somebody has to take care of a little business." said Glena and looked at Robert. The Ferrari pulled up to the three and they went inside the car.

They first went to Lombard Street and waited in the line of cars to go down the street. "What's so special about Lombard Street?" asked Sophie. "What's so special? It's the best place and one of the hardest places to go biking. Residents here in San Francisco, would like to call it Crooked Street. It got its name because the hill was so steep, it had to be crooked so cars can drive down safely." said Glena. When the car finally reached on top of the hill, it started to go slowly down the hill. Glena was screaming like mad inside the car. Robert and Sophie were looking at her. "Are you scared?" asked Robert. "Nope. But I just like screaming while going down this hill. Besides, if this car went fast, I would scream. Would you?" asked Glena. Glena had a good point. If the car went really fast, Sophie and Robert would scream too. When they got down the hill, they got out of the car and took a picture. They went back inside the car and they were now heading over to Ghiradelli Square.

"Why are we heading over to Ghiradelli Square?" asked Sophie. "What? Do you think Ghiradelli Square is just a plaza? Well it's not. Ghiradelli Square is the home of its world famous chocolate and ice cream." said Glena. When Glena mentioned the word chocolate to Sophie, it hit her. Sophie loved chocolate. Ever since she was little, Jacques would always give her a piece of chocolate if she solved a cryptex , until Jacques died. Also, Sophie gets hyper easily off of chocolate which makes her drunk off of it later for some apparent reason. When they arrived at Ghiradelli Square, they first went over to the chocolate shop. When they went inside, they got a piece of chocolate as a sample and went around the store. "I am going to save this for later." said Sophie. "If you say so." said Glena and ate hers. Robert also ate the free sample and loved it. He bought a box of chocolate and headed for the ice cream parlor. Glena got chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream while Robert and Sophie shared a vanilla ice cream. When they finished the ice cream they sat down at a table in the square. "I am going to the restroom to wash off." said Sophie and left Robert and Glena at the table. "So what's up?" asked Glena. "What do you mean?" asked Robert, confused at the sudden question. "Come on. You and Sophie, looks like your relationship is getting stronger." said Glena, trying to make Robert tell her what's happening. "Come on. What makes you say that?" asked Robert. "She said 'I love you' last night didn't she. And you felt the same way for her too so you said 'I love you too' to her. So now you don't want this relationship to end." said Glena. Robert was amazed on how Glena knew these things. "How do you know?" asked Robert. Glena laughed. "Do you watch movies? The couple always says that to each other on their date." said Glena. Robert knew that was true. "Besides, I heard tomorrow is a really special day for you two. Isn't it Sophie's birthday?" asked Glena. "Yeah. The problem is, I don't know what to give her and where to celebrate." said Robert. "You guys should just have fun tomorrow. Do something with her that she'll never forget." said Glena. "Excuse me?" asked Robert, surprised on what Glena has said. Glena knew he was thinking the opposite of what she said. "Man, for a professor you sure do have a nasty mind. I wasn't referring to that, you stupid head. I am going to take you guys to Sony Metreon to play at the arcade." said Glena.

When Sophie came back, Glena and Robert just sat there like nothing happened. "So what were you guys talking about?" asked Sophie. "Oh nothing. Aren't you going to eat that chocolate?" said Glena, pointing to the free sample of chocolate Sophie hadn't ate yet. "Yup. Thanks for reminding me." said Sophie and ate the chocolate. When she swallowed it she felt different. Sophie felt like she was about to explode and run around. "So do you like it?" asked Robert. Sophie just stood there. "Sophie?" said Robert, trying to get her attention. "Stop Robert. That look doesn't tell me she likes it. She's hyper about it." said Glena. Sophie now began to talk really fast. "The chocolate is very, very, very, very, good. I love it." said Sophie. "Holy mackerel, she's hyper. Let's go back to the car." said Glena. Glena led them over to the street, while Robert was trying to get Sophie to calm down. They went inside the car and were heading back to the hotel. They went inside the hotel and waited for the elevator. "Crud, this is so embarrassing." said Glena. The elevator opened and the three of them went inside the elevator. "Sophie just calm down." said Robert. Sophie immediately stopped talking and just stood there. "Is she back to normal?" asked Robert. "Nope. Looks to me she is drunk." said Glena. "How do you know these things? You are only 12." said Robert. "Whatever, I just want to get this over with." said Glena. Robert looked at Sophie's face. She looked tired, but it didn't meant she was back to normal. "Robert?" asked Sophie. "Yeah?" answered Robert, hoping she wasn't hyper anymore. Instead of answering, Sophie kissed him on the lips very passionately. Robert was surprised but then started to like it. Glena turned around and gasped. "Oh snap. I think I just threw up inside my mouth." said Glena. Robert returned the kiss and now things started to get really weird. "Robert, I see you are quite enjoying this. But we're still inside the elevator!" yelled Glena, now grossed out. They started to French kiss and it made Glena nauseous. "My eyes! It burns! Open the doors already! Have mercy!" said Glena, now pounding on the elevator doors. The elevator doors opened and Glena was relieved. She took out the room key out of Robert's pocket and opened the room. They were still kissing and now Glena was frustrated. "I am not going to watch you guys make out all day so I am leaving." said Glena and left the room key on the table. Glena closed the door and walked down the hallway, disgusted on what she just saw. They were still kissing, but now Sophie stopped all of a sudden. Robert looked at her and now realized she was sleeping. Robert carried her over to the bed and sat down next to Sophie, watching her sleep. He realized they skipped lunch but that didn't matter, he just wanted to make sure Sophie was alright.

Later that evening Sophie finally woke up. This time, she returned back to normal and found Robert sleeping next to her. Sophie didn't know what happened earlier so she tapped Robert on the shoulder so she could ask questions. Robert woke up and looked at her. "What just happened?" asked Sophie. Robert didn't know how to put the answer in a nice way. "Uh, let's just say you ate chocolate." said Robert. "I got hyper didn't I?" asked Sophie. "Well, yes. But to tell you the truth, you were kissing me, A LOT." said Robert. "I suppose so. For some reason I get hyper off of chocolate." said Sophie. "You're not the only one. I get hyper off of sour candy. Next thing you know, I am going to be the one that's kissing you." said Robert and laughed. "Oh yeah? When I kissed you, was it like this?" asked Sophie and kissed him (once again). She kissed Robert very passionately. They kissed for a long time, until the needed to breathe. "Wow." said Robert. "The French are good at kissing, don't you agree?" asked Sophie. "That's for sure. Come on, we skipped lunch and I am not going to miss dinner." said Robert. "So where do we eat? Glena's not here and we don't know San Francisco that well." said Sophie. "I think I do. I remember Glena mentioned the Top of the Mark. I guess we'll have some fancy food for tonight." said Robert. They left the hotel room and went inside the elevator to go to the top of the hotel. The were seated to a table with a wonderful view of San Francisco. Robert ordered fillet mignon, while Sophie ordered salmon. During dinner though, Robert received a call on his cell phone. "Would you excuse me for just a moment?" asked Robert and got out his cell phone. "Hello?" answered Robert. "Did you check your pocket?" asked a voice. "Who are you?" asked Robert. "It's Glena, you airhead. You are at the Top of the Mark aren't you?" said Glena. "Yeah. But why did you tell me to check my pocket?" asked Robert, now confused. "Because I said so. In there, you are going to find a necklace. Give it to her." said Glena. Robert checked his pocket and found a necklace still in its case. "Bye." said Robert and hung up from the cell phone. "What is it?" asked Sophie. "Sophie, I would like to give you this." said Robert and gave her the necklace. "It's beautiful! Thank you Robert." she said and wore it around her neck. They got the check and paid for their dinner. They went back to their room and started to kiss once again. Let's just say something happened in that room that night (on that bed).


	6. Happy Birthday Sophie!

Robert Langdon woke up early this morning. It was their last day in San Francisco and tomorrow they'll be leaving to go back to Cambridge for another flight to Florence. Robert turned and looked down at Sophie, who was still sleeping. Robert thought that Sophie looked cute when she was asleep. Langdon got his cell phone from the side table and checked today's date. It read April 29. _APRIL 29! It's Sophie's birthday! _Robert was screaming inside his head. He tapped Sophie on the shoulder and she suddenly opened her eyes a little. "Happy birthday, Princess." said Langdon. He was still unaware what they were going to do today. "Merci. So Mr. Langdon, where are we going to celebrate?" she asked in a playful tone. "Well…erm…I am going to take you to the finest restaurant, here in the city." he answered, a little hesitation in his voice. Sophie sighed. "Mr. Langdon, what am I going to do with you." she said and kissed him on the cheek. "Well, Miss Neveu. I am thinking of a nice romantic walk down the beach, a lovely dinner for the two of us, and a party just for you." said Langdon in a most romantic way. Sophie just laughed. "Nice try, Robert. But you don't even know how to get to these places. No matter what, we still have to bring Glena along." she said. Sophie got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush her teeth. When Sophie came out, Robert went inside the bathroom and did the same thing. Robert came out and then found Sophie in the dining room looking at the menu. "Do you want to have breakfast inside the room?" she asked looking up at Robert. "Sure. What do they have?" asked Langdon. "Well, you and I can share the Belgian Waffles." she answered. "Great! It's been a long time since I've eaten those." said Robert. Sophie got the hotel room phone and ordered Belgian Waffles and coffee. When it arrived they started to eat. "This tastes good!" said Robert, satisfied with the waffles. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. "I'll go get it." said Sophie. When she opened the door, she was greeted with a hug from Glena. "Happy Birthday, Sophie!" said Glena and let go of Sophie. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything. But I have something special for you later." Robert stood up and walked to them. "Glena, can you take us to somewhere that's romantic?" asked Robert. "Sure. But only on one condition. I AM NOT GOING TO SEE ANY KISSING INSIDE THE ELEVATOR." said Glena in a serious tone. Sophie was confused. Yesterday was still a blur to her. "Come on. Let's go." said Glena.

They left the room and went outside the hotel. They got into the car and the driver started the engine. "So where are we going?" asked Sophie. "You'll see." said Glena. The car was now out of the city and was driving up toward Twin Peaks, the best place for the perfect view of the city. The Ferrari was then parked and they got out of the car. "It's beautiful." said Robert. "I feel like I am on the top of the world." said Sophie. Glena started to smile and sing a song. "I'm on the top of the world looking down on creation and the only explanation I can find is the love that I've found ever since you've been around. My love's put me at the top of the world." sang Glena. "Glena, no need for the music." laughed Sophie. "I'm just brightening up the mood." said Glena. They took a picture, went inside the car, and left Twin Peaks. "The next place I am going to take you guys is City Hall. It's not romantic, but it is educating." said Glena. The car was parked and they went into city hall. "Is that the mayor?" asked Sophie pointing over to man with his brown hair slicked back. "Yeah. Cute isn't he?" asked Glena. "Yup." said Sophie and the two girls started to jump around love struck. "You know I am still here." said Robert. "Sorry, Robert. But later tonight, I can make up for it." said Sophie and she kissed him on the lips. Glena just stood there looking at them with great disgust. _I should have been more specific. Instead of saying don't kiss in the elevator, I meant don't kiss at all in public when I'm around. _The mayor looked at the couple and then looked at Glena. He walked over to Glena and just stood there. "Are you used to this?" asked the mayor. "Yup. Pretty much." said Glena. The mayor left the scene and Glena just finally noticed who she was talking to. _Crud. I didn't get my picture taken with the mayor. _Finally, the couple stopped kissing and Glena was relieved. They went over to the museum and looked around at the artifacts. Later, they left city hall and grabbed a quick lunch at a nearby McDonalds.

The car then drove back to the hotel and stopped at the driveway. Glena got out of the car and looked at Robert and Sophie. "You guys stay, here. The driver will take you to Napa for some wine tasting. I'll stay here, back in your hotel room and do some preparations. Now give me your hotel key." Glena declared. "What are you going to do? Hang up a banner?" teased Robert. Glena laughed sarcastically. "That's funny! But NO." said Glena and snatched the room key from Robert's hand. The car began to move before Robert could protest against Glena. Now it was just Robert and Sophie who were going to wine country.

Meanwhile, Glena was on her way up to the room. She inserted the key into the slot and opened the door. Glena went inside and looked around. _Wow! It's clean. _Glena now worked her magic around the room. While she was preparing, the Ferrari had already crossed the Golden Gate Bridge. Robert and Sophie were in the back of the car, sitting down silently. "I'm not much of a drinker. How about you?" asked Sophie. "Me too. A glass is just enough for me." answered Robert. 5 minutes later and Langdon began to doze off. Sophie was wide awake and looked outside the window. She loved the trip so far and tomorrow they'll be heading back to Cambridge for another flight to Florence. Sophie found herself dozing off and closed her eyes. 35 minutes later and the car already arrived in Napa. They went over to a winery and tasted the most luxurious wine. They bought a bottle of wine and then left the winery for their trip back to San Francisco.

Over at San Francisco in the hotel room, Glena finished everything for the party. The room still looked the same, she just cooked some delicious food. Obviously, Glena had many talents. 40 minutes later the Ferrari arrived at the hotel and dropped off Sophie and Langdon. When they went upstairs, it was a different story. They were welcomed with a dim-lighted living room. Langdon also noticed the dining room table was covered with gourmet food and a 2 empty wine glasses. "Robert, I think that wine will be useful right now." said Glena as she emerged from the shadows. "Wow Glena. I like what you have done with this place." said Sophie as she looked in awe. "Thank you. The "professor" thinks I can't pull this off." said Glena and looked at Robert. "Sorry Glena." said Robert. "Whatever. I forgive you. Hand me the bottle of wine so I can pop the cork off and get on with my life." Glena snapped and forcefully grabbed the bottle out of Robert's hands. Sophie and Robert sat down at the table and looked at the food. "Wow! Fettuccini Alfredo! My favorite!" exclaimed Sophie. "Yup. Noodles mean long life." said Glena, referring to what people say if you eat noodles on your birthday. "This is great! Oysters and clams! You've really done great this time, Glena." said Robert. "What can I say? It's a giving. Besides, you won't believe on how this food was prepared." said Glena and poured the bottle of wine into the glasses. The couple ate while Glena just watched. She didn't had much of an appetite. When they were done eating Glena took the empty dishes while Sophie went to the restroom to wash off. Robert just sat down by himself in the dining room while Glena washed the dishes. Langdon looked down at his Mickey Mouse watch. It was already 9 pm and their flight to Cambridge was at 10 am. Sophie came back to the room and Glena was already done with the dishes. "I'm leaving now. Happy Birthday Sophie!" said Glena and hugged Sophie. Glena then went out the door. "We better rest. Our flight is at 10 am and it is going to take a while to get there." said Robert. Sophie nodded and they got ready for bed. Tomorrow, they will be heading back to Cambridge for another date, this time to Florence.


	7. An Angel in Disguise

The next morning, Robert and Sophie woke up at 5 am. They packed their stuff and checked out of the hotel at 6 am. They got a taxi and arrived at SFO at 7:30 am. They went inside and checked in some bags. "May I see your tickets?" asked the hostess. All of a sudden, it hit Langdon hard. "You do have our tickets, right?" asked Sophie. Langdon realized he must have left it in the hotel room while they were packing. "Um. The funny thing is-" said Langdon, realizing he was about to choke. "Here are the tickets." said a voice from behind. Langdon and Sophie turned around and found Glena walking toward them raising the tickets up in the air. She showed the hostess the tickets and she nodded. "Enjoy your flight." she said. Langdon, Sophie, and Glena walked toward the gate entrance. "You guys enjoy." said Glena and handed the two tickets to them. "I believe we will see each other soon, if you know what I mean." said Glena and hugged them. She ran off and Robert and Sophie were in line to go through the metal detectors. They went through without triggering the alarm and they were heading toward their gate. When they arrived there, they sat down and waited for the plane to call on them. "Do you have any gum?" asked Robert. "I think so. Let me check." said Sophie and checked inside her pockets. Instead of a piece of gum, Sophie found a note. Instead of feeling disappointed, Robert felt something of amazement. "Sophie, I should have realized this." said Robert. "What do you mean?" asked Sophie. "Glena is and anagram for," said Robert while Sophie unfolded the note. It read: _See you in Florence! From: Glena. _"Her name is an anagram for Angel." said Robert. The plane finally allowed people to board in and Robert and Sophie were now heading back to Cambridge.

A/N: Sorry it's short. But i'm making the next chapter now. Now you know something about Glena. :-)


End file.
